


An Awkward Transformation

by Anonymous



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Magic Made Them Do It, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dude, I don't even know. Some sort of magic means the whole of NCIS sees McGee as a toddler.





	An Awkward Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> If you suspect you know who I am, don't...don't say anything. I came up with this idea running on approximately 0 sleep and found it too funny to not share. I don't want it connected to my account, though, so. Just. Shh.

McGee was working in the bullpen, and everything was business as usual as far as he was concerned. He had just put another folder in his outbox tray when he heard the sound. It sounded distinctly like a small child laughing, and it was getting closer. He looked up, frowning. Scanning the immediate area, nothing was out of the ordinary. Frowning, he turned back to his work. He was in the process of pulling up another file on his computer to look it over when the sound happened again, right on top of him.

Looking up from his computer, he could see...something on the other side of his computer monitor. It looked a little bit like a baby, except for the fact that it was translucent, and floating. It met his eyes, and McGee felt his stomach sink. Whatever this was, it was nothing but trouble, and he knew it. The not-child giggled and blew out a breath, filled with some sort of dust. All of it landed on McGee's face.

He reached for a tissue of some sort before realizing that Nick had taken the box off his desk this morning, and had yet to return it. He turned towards Nick's desk. He frowned. The man was sitting completely still, in mid-keystroke. Turning to look at Bishop, she was paused halfway to pulling a bottle of water to her lips. Something was setting off all sorts of alarm bells in his head. This wasn't right, something was going on with him and he had no idea what it was.

Looking down at himself, he saw the same suit he had put on this morning, but something felt different. He shifted in his seat, surprised to find that his boxers were no longer there. Instead, there was something soft, almost cotton-y between his legs. He had felt the inside of a diaper often enough with his hands to identify it between his legs, but why was he wearing one?

Whatever the reason, it had to do with that thing he had seen, he was sure of it. The rest of his clothes seemed to be morphing, and all he could do was watch in morbid fascination. His suit jacket had apparently disappeared, and his pants were changing from fabric to denim, and growing up above his waist. The plain black socks he had been wearing had turned into a rich blue, with white anchor patterns on them. His loafers had turned into velcro sneakers, and his button-up shirt had changed into a long-sleeved T-shirt. His pants grew straps over his shoulders, and hooked up with the front of themselves over his chest, turning into overalls.

_This is_ some _acid trip_ , McGee thought to himself. Time seemed to snap back into place as soon as his clothes stopped changing. Bishop finished putting the waster bottle to her lips, Nick started typing again, and McGee breathed, getting some of the dust into his nose, causing him to sneeze violently.

"Gross," Nick complained. "Don't get me sick!"

"Nick, be nice," Bishop admonished.

McGee looked between the two, waiting for either one of them or both of them to comment on his new attire, but neither of them batted an eye, even when Nick looked him over. "He didn't even cover his mouth, B!"

"Like you honestly expected him to like this?" Bishop asked. "You're so grossed out by it, you can wipe the germs off his face before he does it himself!"

McGee didn't say anything, didn't move. He just looked between Bishop and Nick and watched their exchange closely. Without warning, a tissue came in contact with his face and he nearly leapt out of his chair. Nick wiped his face more aggressively than strictly necessary and threw away the tissue in McGee's trashcan. "Cover your mouth when you sneeze," Nick grumbled, walking back to his desk.

If McGee was confused before, he was lost in the thickest woods possible now. Had he fallen into some alternate dimension by accident? Why did no one comment on his clothes? And why was everyone treating him like a small child?

The hair on McGee's neck stood on end, and he turned just in time to see Gibbs enter the bullpen. A fresh pit of dread formed in his stomach. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be Gibbs, but if he didn't know what was going on, McGee was as good as off the team. But Gibbs just smiled at him and ruffled his hair, causing McGee to blink up in surprise at him. "I told you the meeting with the Director wouldn't take long," Gibbs said. "I need to see Kasie before we go home, but as soon as that's done we're gone, okay?"

_Okay, this acid trip just got weirder,_  McGee noted. He blinked up at Gibbs, not saying anything.

Gibbs sighed. "I don't suppose there was any change while I was gone?" he asked, over McGee's head.

"Nah, he just sneezed once," Nick said.

"All right," Gibbs muttered, hanging his head. Then, he raised it again, putting on a small but fake smile and held his hand out to McGee. "Come on, we're almost ready to go home. Just a quick little stop with Kasie."

McGee curiously took Gibbs' hand and Gibbs pulled him to his feet, dragging him around his desk and through the bullpen. McGee wanted to protest, say he didn't even log out of his computers, but when he looked back, the monitor was dead. Bishop offered him a smile and wave. "Bye, Tim!"

Gibbs kept pulling him to the elevator, and McGee couldn't find the words to ask him what was going on. Not even when they were at the elevator and he was sure the others wouldn't hear. Gibbs looked him over, looked away, and sighed. McGee frowned. He didn't know what was going on, at all. But Gibbs seemed upset with something concerning him, and everyone was treating him like a toddler.

The elevator dinged, interrupting his thought process. He walked in with Gibbs, at which point Gibbs let go of his hand. McGee took it back and looked at it closely, but it just looked like...his hand. Nothing unusual about it. He looked like himself, save for the clothes. So why was everyone treating him differently?

The elevator stopped and Gibbs picked up McGee's hand again, leading him into the lab. Kasie turned from where she was working, smiling. "Hey, Gibbs!" she exclaimed. Then she caught sight of McGee. "Oh, update time already?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "What do ya got, Kase?"

Kasie sighed, shaking her head. "I mean, I'm halfway through figuring out the chemical's composition, meaning that I'm a little closer to finding a cure, but whatever that guy spiked Tim with, it's not a chemical I've ever seen, and I have to synthesize it by hand."

Was that it? Did they all think he had been drugged with something causing him to act...more like a child? Or did he fall into an alternate universe where this actually happened? McGee shifted where he stood. If so, how did he say that he was okay? Or that he wasn't even from this universe, if that was the case? And how did he get back? His head hurt processing all of this.

Gibbs turned to look at him. "If you promise to not get into the Bunsen burners again I'll let you go into the back room and play with your toys while I talk to Kasie."

McGee nodded, wanting to get away from an information overload. Gibbs let go of his hand and he walked into the back room, sitting down in one of the arm chairs Kasie had helped set up. He picked up a brightly-colored rectangle and turned it over in his hands. It was clear that this was a toy, but what did it do? He messed with the links and his eyes lit up when they bent and made a clicking noise. He played with the toy more, bending it into increasingly difficult shapes just for fun until he managed to make it look like a cube. He was about to try for a new shape when Gibbs walked in. "Hey, what's that?" Gibbs asked, pointing to the toy.

Looking between the toy and Gibbs, McGee held it out for inspection. He wasn't sure what he could say about it, but Gibbs could see for himself what he did. Kasie appeared behind Gibbs and looked at the toy as well. "His spacial reasoning has vastly improved, at least," she said. "If this were permanent, he wouldn't be improving like this, he'd be stagnated."

Gibbs looked over to her. "So you're saying this could be fading on its own?"

Kasie shrugged. "I don't know, Gibbs. All I know is that his mental capacity is improving. It could be fading, or it could be another phase of the chemical. I can't be sure yet."

McGee wanted to say that he was very much an adult, but words seemed to no longer come naturally to his mouth, and try as he might, he couldn't figure out how to get past the nonverbal block his mind had apparently put up. He was frustrated at himself. Everyone thought he was a child and he could clear that up the second he spoke! So why couldn't he?!

"Hey, what's wrong, Tim?" Gibbs asked.

McGee smoothed the scowl that had taken over his face and shook his head. This was stupid, and he didn't need to bother Gibbs with it. He just needed to talk. When he could, all this would hopefully go away.

Gibbs frowned, before reaching toward and tickling McGee's sides mercilessly. McGee laughed hard, trying to swat away Gibbs' hands until he went limp in his laughter and accidentally started to wet himself. If his face wasn't already red from laughter it would have turned crimson at this turn of events. He was supposed to be an adult, he was supposed to be able to hold it! Of course, normally he wasn't being tickled by Gibbs, and normally he didn't have that weird powder blown into his face.

When Gibbs mercifully stopped, McGee was lying sideways on the chair with spasms of laughter still rippling his body. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes, before being pulled up to a standing position by Gibbs. "No, baby, you can't sleep just yet. I have to get you to the car, remember?"

McGee wanted to argue, but again the words wouldn't come. He made a disgruntled whine in the back of his throat.

"No, none of that. I'll change you when we get home," Gibbs said, dragging him out of the room while throwing a, "Thanks, Kasie," over his shoulder.

McGee wanted to sleep where he stood, but two problems came to him before he could nap. Whenever he spaced out he started listing to the side, causing Gibbs to yank him upright, and he needed to use the bathroom for a different reason than the accident he just had in the lab.

Being led around almost like a show dog was not something McGee was enjoying, but he didn't have the strength or the determination to get away from Gibbs' grip at the moment, so he was dragged out to Gibbs' car, put in the back seat, and strapped in. McGee pouted. He could have done the buckle himself! Gibbs just frowned at him. "What's got you so moody today, huh?" he asked.

McGee looked away. He couldn't get his words to work, so why try?

Gibbs sighed and went around to the driver's side and drove to his house. McGee was briefly confused before he realized if everyone saw him as a helpless toddler, he wouldn't be living at his apartment, at home. He undid the belt buckle after Gibbs stopped the car but before Gibbs could help him, and Gibbs looked back at him. "How'd you do that? You've never done that before."

McGee just looked at Gibbs blankly. It really wasn't that hard, he just had to press a button. Gibbs shook his head and got out of the car, leading McGee inside. Without warning, Gibbs felt McGee's butt, and he nearly jumped before he realized Gibbs must be doing a diaper check. "You haven't gone number two yet? It's been over two hours since lunch," Gibbs said, surprised. "You're not hurting down there, are you, Tim?"

Figuring that was something he was supposed to answer, he shook his head, though his brow furrowed.  _This acid trip is decidedly the worst,_  he thought to himself.

"I'm not changing you out of one diaper just for you to use another one five minutes later," Gibbs said. "If you haven't gone in twenty minutes, I'll change you. Until then, go on and play."

McGee fought the urge to gawk. Twenty minutes?! He had to sit in a cold diaper for twenty minutes?! He sure wasn't going to be using this thing if he could help it! He moved into the living room and noticed a train track on the floor, so he sat down and fiddled with it. Some indeterminable time later, Gibbs handed him a bottle filled with juice. He found that a little insulting; couldn't he at least get a sippy cup on this bad trip? But he sucked at it while he worked anyway, because Gibbs was discreetly watching him from the couch.

As he worked on the tracks, McGee winced as pressure built up in his intestines. If Gibbs would give him a minute without being closely scrutinized, he could make it to the head, but Gibbs didn't take his eyes off him, despite pretending to be reading a book. Shifting to sit on his haunches as he leaned farther over the track, McGee tried to hold it in for another minute, just long enough that Gibbs might look away, but he had no such luck. A hot, sticky mess soon filled his diaper, and he turned crimson. He was feeling thoroughly humiliated and he hated this whole day. Tears filled his eyes as he realized that weird taste in the juice must have been a laxative, and he looked at Gibbs with betrayal.

Gibbs sighed and finally put down the book, propping his head up on his chin. "Yeah, I know you hate dirty diapers, baby. I'll change you in a sec. You  _know_  it's bad to hold in your poop for too long?"

McGee resisted the urge to scream, which would probably include a myriad of obscenities. He still whined, a high sound that almost sounded like a whimper or a sob, considering the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, I doubted you'd honestly understand me, or that, but I had to try," Gibbs said, standing up.

McGee stood too, wincing as he felt the diaper he was wearing sag. This was by far the most humiliating experience he had ever had. He couldn't make it upstairs after Gibbs fast enough. Though he was shocked to find that the guest room had been turned into a makeshift nursery. "Up on the changing table," Gibbs instructed.

Following the orders as quickly as possible, McGee tried to hold back a wince as he laid down and all the poop smeared on his bottom. He whined softly.

"I know, baby, I know," Gibbs said, taking off McGee's overalls entirely instead of simply undoing the crotch snaps. He changed the diaper quickly, a fact for which McGee was ready to cry over from sheer relief and joy. "Time for lunch, I think."

McGee followed Gibbs back downstairs when the man left the room, but he was acutely aware of the fact that he was not wearing pants. He sat down at the dining room table when Gibbs pushed him down into a seat, and listened to Gibbs work in the kitchen. He blew out a breath quietly. He needed to tell Gibbs what was going on, somehow. Even if Gibbs thought he was crazy, that was better than being stuck like this forever with no one knowing. He thought about saying Gibbs' name, getting his attention, and inhaled, getting ready to speak.

What he said instead of "Gibbs" surprised him, but it seemed to do the trick nonetheless, because as soon as the word "Papa!" came out of his mouth, all movement in the kitchen stopped.

Gibbs walked over and stood in the entryway to the dining room, and McGee's heart was thudding out of its chest. "What did you say, Tim?" he asked, his voice barely a hoarse whisper.

McGee took a breath and forced himself to say the word again, not even trying to say Gibbs this time, simply going for the quickest and easiest route and saying, "Papa?"

Gibbs took a hesitant step forward. "Say it again."

"Papa," McGee said again, not even needing to take a breath for strength.

Gibbs grinned wide and gave Tim a crushing hug. "You can talk!" he exclaimed. "Your first word! You can talk!"

McGee was surprised to find that when Gibbs broke away, he was crying. But he was so elated that he could even get a single word out that his cheeks were starting to hurt from the smile he was wearing. He took another deep breath, and tried to force a full sentence out. "Papa, what's lunch?"

Gibbs laughed and hugged McGee again. "I was making us both sandwiches, that okay?"

McGee nodded. "Mhm."

Gibbs nodded back and brought in the sandwiches, letting them both eat. McGee ate almost as quickly as Gibbs did, and when he was done, he passed Gibbs his plate when asked and walked out to the couch, sitting down in the middle and sighing, lolling his head back. He was exhausted, but now that the floodgates had broken open, maybe he could explain to Gibbs what was going on.

Gibbs came out, saw he wasn't on the floor, and came over to sit on the coffee table. "Something eating at you, kid?"

McGee forced his head up and groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "'M not a kid," he protested weakly.

Gibbs looked shocked at McGee saying that. "That's the first time I've heard you protest your situation in weeks."

"Hasn't been weeks. 'S been maybe a couple hours," McGee said, realizing that while some of his speech might be slurred, Gibbs could understand him, and McGee could actually explain what was going on. "Today somethin' weird happened. I heard a kid laughing an'...an' there was somethin' floating in the air. It blew somethin' at me and this whole thing started up like a weird acid trip."

Gibbs stared at him like he was crazy, which McGee didn't blame him for. "McGee, you've been stuck like this for weeks, after some wannabe mad scientist stuck you with an unidentifiable drug."

"What was the guy's name?" McGee challenged. "What'd he do? Did he kill anyone? Rob a bank on a Navy base? What?"

Gibbs frowned, trying to recall the memory.

McGee pressed forward. "How long's Kasie been working on a cure for the 'drug'? How did you get it to her? Was it from my blood? Did the bad guy have it lying around his evil lair? I need to know."

Gibbs' eyes flickered back and forth, staring at the floor, before he looked at McGee, genuine confusion on his face. "I don't...remember."

"Then it didn't actually happen. You remember everything about an ongoing case," McGee challenged, voice growing more confident.

Gibbs stared at McGee in shock. The sound of a child's laughter filled the room, along with a rush of wind, and in an instant, McGee was wearing his suit from this morning, and Gibbs' house returned to the sparse but neat state McGee remembered it being. He laughed and his head lolled back into the cushions again. "Thank you, God!" he crowed. "I would have gone insane if I were stuck like that!"

"McGee," Gibbs said slowly. "You need to explain everything that happened. Now."

"I don't know how to explain it?" McGee said, waving his hands in a helpless gesture. "I heard the laugh, and then some weird powder was blown into my face, and time stopped for a minute as...the universe warped, I guess, for you all to accept what had happened, and...uh...you remember the rest."

Gibbs buried his head in his hands. "I have no idea if anyone is responsible for that, but if there's someone out there who did this on purpose, I'll kill them."

McGee groaned and leaned forward on the couch. "This whole situation could have been worse, Boss."

"How's that?" Gibbs asked.

McGee grinned. "You could have been in  _my_  position."

Gibbs groaned and shook his head. "I don't want to think about that," he declared.


End file.
